


黄昏と暁と はるかな恋　～ of dusk and dawn and a love beyond ～

by mioh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, and Yuri the Herald of Dawn, day and night au, featuring Phichit the Herald of Dusk, 日本語, 翻訳
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioh/pseuds/mioh
Summary: 昼の王ヴィクトルは、夜の帝ユウリに自分の愛をしめそうと、毎日彼に花を贈っていました。ですが、ユウリはただの落とし物だと思い込んで、いつも相手に花を送り返してしまいます。ヴィクトルは悲しんで、花びらをむしっては恋占いをする日々。その昔、ふたりが一緒に過ごしていた頃のことを思い出しながら。―― この作品は、exile_wrathさんの作品”of dusk and dawn and a love beyond”の日本語翻訳版です。This work is japanese translation of “of dusk and dawn and a love beyond” by exile_wrath-san. Thank you, exile_wrath!





	黄昏と暁と はるかな恋　～ of dusk and dawn and a love beyond ～

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [of dusk and dawn and a love beyond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267092) by [exile_wrath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exile_wrath/pseuds/exile_wrath). 



> 【作者より】  
> この作品は、beanpotsさんの[こちらの創作](https://beanpots.tumblr.com/tagged/fantasy-au)を元にしています。
> 
> 【訳者より】  
> 　この作品は、exile_wrathさんによる ”of dusk and dawn and a love beyond” の日本語翻訳版です。こころよく翻訳を許可してくださった exile_wrath さん、ありがとうございます！
> 
> 　(2019.3.15 追記) exile_wrathさんに許可をいただき、日本の投稿サイト [Pixiv ](https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=10878099)へも掲載いたしました。
> 
> 【作品タグ】  
> 　年齢制限：全年齢  
> 　CP種別：勝生勇利／ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ  
> 　登場キャラクター：勝生勇利、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ、ユーリ・プリセツキー、ピチット・チュラノン  
> 　追加タグ：昼と夜パロ、ファンタジーパロ、ピチット（黄昏の伝令役）、ユーリ（暁の伝令役）

 

　日々を欠かさずめぐるなか、ふたりが顔をあわせるのはたった2度、ふたつの国の境があいまいになる頃、それぞれの支配者がつとめを代わり、ひとりが御しるしを掲げれば、もうひとりが御しるしをおろすのも、2度だけでした。

　ヴィクトルにとって、黄昏と暁こそ一日でもっとも特別なときで、このときだけ、かのとらえどころのない夜の帝の姿をほんのひと目、見ることがかなうからでした。

　分かたれたふたりのさだめのことは、たやすく言いあらわせるものではありません。どこの国でも夜と昼が同時に現れることはありませんし、どこの国でも、このふたつを同時に迎えることなどできません。なので太陽を天へ放りあげるとき、そして地上へ呼び戻すとき、夜と昼が溶けあって共にいられるわずかなときを、ヴィクトルはいつもじっと待っていました。

　薄明がとこしえに続く場所があればなあ、とヴィクトルは花が咲きみだれる野原に立ち、物思いにふけっていました。ひまわりやひな菊、ありとあらゆる草花が太陽に顔を向けます。野を歩み、陽光と空のかけらでできた衣の裾が触れると花もほころび、人間たちには聞こえないかすかな歌声で、ヴィクトルをたたえます。今日、彼がここを昼夜の交代に選んだのは、この場所が人間たちの文明から遠く離れているからで ―― 彼にとって好ましい場所だったからです。

　ヴィクトルは人間を嫌っているわけではありません。人間たちは、ヴィクトルと彼がもたらす輝きを愛していますし、頭上の宝冠が放つ七色の光は、彼らの崇拝のあかしでもあります。むしろ、ひと気のない場所であれば夜の帝が長くとどまってくれるから、というのが理由ですが、それもヴィクトルが自分の持つ太陽のように健やかで明るい肌色をしているいっぽう、かのひとの肌はちょうど夜のでこぼこの月と同じ、くすんだ色をしているからでした。ひとりはより人間に好まれるのに、もうひとりは違いました。

　でもヴィクトルはいつも変わらず、夜のことを愛らしいと思っていました。人間たちが供物として捧げてくる生贄に興味はありません ―― 食べ物なら歓迎ですが、そのような目に遭わされた人間がいれば縛めを焼き切ってやり、いつも家まで送り返してやりました ―― 昼が欲しいのはただひとり、夜だけです。人間の生贄などではありません。

「夜が来るよ、夜が来るよ！」黄昏の伝令が高らかにうたい、ヴィクトルを物思いから引き戻しました。褐色の肌と黒い瞳をもつ伝令はヴィクトルに手を振ると片目をつぶってみせ、そして自分のあるじに道をゆずるため、姿を消しました。

　野原に静寂がおりてきて、草花と精霊たちは歌いやめて、沈黙を守り、静かな夜を迎えます。あまり張り切ってるように見えなければいいな、とヴィクトルが手のなかの贈り物を握りしめたとき、ひやりとした気配があたりをつつみ、そして夜の帝が、星の光を散りばめたガウンをまとい、ひかえめに輝く星飾りの輪を頭上にいただいた姿で、野原の向こうに現れました。

　夜の君がヴィクトルの前で深々と頭を垂れると、日の光のもとでその顔は青ざめて、儚げに見えました。そんなふうに見えてさえ、ヴィクトルは夜のことが大好きでした。

　いつものように、暁と黄昏のつとめは沈黙をもってすすめられます。つとめといっても、まったく単純なものです。ヴィクトルは両手を高く掲げると、ちょっとした不思議なわざを使って、太陽を自分のもとへ呼び戻しました。同じくして、夜は衣の袖に手を差し入れると月を取り出して、ぽん、と高く投げあげました。太陽がゆっくり沈むとともに月は昇っていき、しっかりと天に懸かればもう、夜の支配がはじまります。

　いつもならここで別れて、ヴィクトルは夜に後をまかせて、太陽を連れて自分の国へ帰っていきます。ですがヴィクトルはこのところ、つとめをほんの少しだけ、変えていました。幾千年にもわたってしてきたことを変えるのは気がひけますが、ヴィクトルは無言のすれ違いざま、夜の君の肩から広がる星のガウンの上へ贈り物をさっと落とし、そして自分の国へと姿を消しました。

  

* * *

  

「待って！」ユウリは振り向いて叫びました。ですが呼びかけた相手はそこになく、昼はほんの一瞬前に消えてしまったところでした。「まただ」ユウリは溜め息をつくと、肩からまとうガウンを払って、天空の織物に引っかかった花を手にとりました。それは薔薇という名の、昼の国にしか咲かない花らしく、日没の紅色をした花びらと、粋を極めてかたちづくったガラス細工のような茎をもっていました。なんとはなしに顔へ近づけて香りをいっぱいに吸い込めば、人間界のものではないその花は、人間の言葉では言いつくせない、かぐわしさです。ユウリの胸にやさしさと哀しみが一緒にこみあげてきて、きっとこの素敵なものは、昼がうっかり自分の衣の裾に落としてしまったものなのだと考えました。

　人間界に捨ておくわけにはいかないな、と夜は思い（これまで昼の君が自分へ落としてきた、すべての花にしてもそうでしたが）、去りぎわに薔薇をそっと手に持てば、野原の沈黙する花や精霊が愛しているのは昼であって、夜である自分の前では皆姿を隠してしまうのだ、と身に染みて感じてしまいます。

　それでもユウリが思うに、たいがいの花がすぐしおれてしまう夜の国にあっても、昼の君が落としていったこの花は、ほかのもののようにしぼんだりしません。

「ねえ、ユウリ！　なにを持ってるの？」自分が統べる夜の国へ帰ると、ユウリの友達が疾風のように目の前に現れました。ピチット、という名前の黄昏の伝令は肩越しにのぞき込んできて、さらにユウリの顔つきを見るや、わけ知り顔でにんまり笑いました。

　ユウリは手のなかの花を少しだけ、くるりとまわしました。「ああ、ねえピチットくん。また薔薇の花だよ。昼がまた落とし物をしたんだ、変なの …… ここのところ、毎日だよ」花のことが気にさわる、というわけではありません。花は大好きですけれど、夜の国で開く花などありませんし、命かぎりある国の花々は、ユウリがやってくると、皆うなだれてしぼんでしまうのです。

　ピチットがあごを手にのせて考え込むふりをすれば、月が昇るときの宵闇色から掠めとってきた衣が、ふわり、とそのしぐさを際立たせます。「ここのところ毎日、って言った？」おやおや、伝令が眉をひょいと動かします。「うん、それは不思議だ。偶然落としたっていうにはねえ …… 」そう言ってぱちんと片目をつぶってみせると、小さな星がちらちら飛び出しました。「これは、答えはひとつしかないでしょ！」

　頬が熱くなるのが自分でもわかり、ユウリは薔薇を握りしめ慌てて背を向けました。「いや、いやいやいや ―― それは違うよ、ピチットくん ―― 」

「あのひとはユウリのことが好きなんだよ！」ピチットが伝令の仕事の真っ最中みたいに、声を張りあげました。叫びは国じゅうに響きわたり、ざわざわと夜に属するものたちが色めきたつのがユウリにもわかります。両手で顔を覆って国の奥深く逃げ込んでしまうユウリですが、きらきら揺れる薔薇の花はしっかり手にしたままでした。

　きれいだな、とユウリはぼんやり思いますが、夜の国にこの花の居場所はありません。暁がきたら、昼の君へ返すつもりです。

　そうこうしながらも、ユウリは夜の帝たるもののつとめに出て、星たちがどれもつつがなく元気にやっているか、見てまわりました。ユウコとタケシは積みあげた書物に囲まれながらもユウリを歓待してくれますし、彼らの娘たちは夜空を走りまわっては頑張って明るく光っています。その向こうではミナコが手を振っていて、彼女がくるくるまわったり大きく跳びあがるたびに、指先や爪先から星の光がきらきらと、尾をひいて流れます。

　ユウリの国には、咲きほこる花もまぶしく輝くものもありません。ここに住まうものたちは皆それぞれが夜空をいろどる仕事をしていますから、ユウリが天へ月を放りあげるときも、ひとつとして同じ空模様はありません。ここは楽しい国で、ユウリはここが大好きです。人間界のようにあたたかくはありませんが、とてもにぎやかです。

「ユウリ！」ヒロコが呼んでいます。ユウリはにこにこ笑顔をみせて、ヒロコとその夫と娘のいるほうへ向かいました。彼らはユウリがこの姿をとった幾千年も昔から夜の国の住人で、ユウリの衣や星飾りの輪をつくってくれたひとたちです。もし自分たちが人間であったなら、きっと家族と呼んでいるにちがいない、そんな仲なのでした。「昼の御方はまた、薔薇の花をくれたとね？」

　ユウリはふたたび顔が熱くなりました。また言われちゃった！　「うん、そう ―― ううん」消え入るような声で言うと、手のなかの美しい植物を見おろします。「あのひとは、落としていっただけなんだよ」

　ふふ、とヒロコは笑います。「もう千回も花を落としていったとやろ、なのにユウリへの贈り物じゃなかって思う？」そう言って、口元に手をあてました。「ユウリは毎日、黄昏のあとにここへ花を持ってくるけんね！」

「僕 …… 」ユウリは悲しげに薔薇の花を見つめます。「まだ一度もあのひとと話したことがないんだよ、ヒロコ。僕が返せばあのひとは受け取ってくれるから、これは絶対になにかの間違いなんだ。もし本当に僕への贈り物なら、絶対に取り戻したりはしないもの」

「ああ、しょんなかねえ」星はきらきらと頭を振ります。ユウリはそそくさとその場を去りました。

　最後に、月が安らぐいつもの場所へやってくると、ユウリは衣の袖に花をしまいました。あまり長く握りしめては、返す前に花がしおれてしまいます。ユウリはいらいらと息を吸って、返すときに昼に属する花のひとつを傷つけてしまったと知れたら、きっと昼の君は腹を立てるだろうな、と考えました。

　そして天の座にもたれかかって、この国でも咲く花をいつか手にできればなあ、とユウリは悲しく思いました。太陽の光でなくて月明かりの下で咲く花、自分が触れてもけっして枯れてしまわない花。それはかなわぬ夢でした。

 

* * *

 

　暁にふたたび、ふたりはまみえましたが、このときは山のてっぺんでした。見渡すかぎり白い雪で覆われ、凍てついた湖がユウリのガウンの色を、夜空を切り取って地上に広げたかのように映し出しています。

「昼が来るぞ！」大地に唸り声が響きわたり、明るい色の髪と肌をした伝令が樹々の上をぴょんぴょん、雪ヒョウみたいに跳ねながら近づいてきます。暁の伝令はユウリの前で横滑りして止まると、翠の瞳を苛立ちでいっぱいにして言いました。「なんでいっつもこんな、へんぴな場所を選ぶんだよ、夜めが？」きいきい叫ぶと、そのまま昼の国へ駆け戻っていきました。

　暁の伝令がひらいた道に昼の王が姿を現わすと、ユウリは息を詰まらせました。昼の衣を織りあげているのは日の光と空の青、まっすぐ見つめていると、ときどき目がくらんでしまいそうです。

　ですが、ユウリがなによりも昼をまともに見つめられない理由は、昼の王そのひとが、信じられないほど美しいからでした。銀髪は星のかけらを散りばめたようで、そして両の瞳はまったき青、まるで空そのものを写しとったかのような色です。

　でなければ昼の空の青色こそ、王の瞳からとったんだ、とユウリは思いました。それなら話はわかります。

　いつものように、ふたりはうなずきあって、そしてユウリには昼の君に訊ねたいことがたくさんありました。けれどただ腕をのばして月を呼び寄せただけで、昼の君は太陽を天高く放ります。幾千年にわたって繰り返してきたことですが、ここ最近、いつもと違うことがありました。たいしたことではありません、ただ、ユウリが自分の国へ帰る前に、昼に花を返すというだけです。

「落としましたよ」暁でいつもしているように、ユウリは静かに言いました。そして言い終えるや、いつものように大急ぎで消え去りました。だって、昼の君と長く言葉を交わすなんて、ユウリにはまったく想像もできないのです。

　昼は …… 輝いています。彼が手にしている太陽のようにまばゆくて、あたたかさと美しさに満ちていて、だんまりな夜の帝であるユウリなどと、言葉を交わすはずもないのです。

　昼は輝いていて、命かぎりあるものたちに、光と生をもたらします。

　ユウリは …… 違いました。

　それが真実です。

（昼はみんなに愛されています。なんでそんなひとが、夜と近づきになりたいなんて考えるでしょうか？）

  

* * *

 

「また返してきた！　あの子は花が好きじゃないのかな？」ヴィクトルは嘆きつつ、ひとり寝台の上に身を投げました。手にした薔薇の花をくるくるじっくり見まわしてから、溜め息をついて花びらを1枚ずつ、むしっていきます。「彼は俺を愛してる、愛してない……」

　そのありさまを、かわいがっている猫たちと寝そべっていた暁の伝令、ユーリが不機嫌そうに眺めます。「またバカなことを言ってやがるな」と、唸り声をあげます。「いいかげんにしろよ」

「愛してる、愛してない……」

「お前ってやつは」ユーリがねじ伏せんばかりに声を荒げました。「この季節ずっと、そればっかりじゃねえか！　夜の帝はそいつを返してくるだけなんだろ！　なにが問題なんだよ？」

「彼から音沙汰がないから、こうするほかないんだ！」ヴィクトルは言い返し、ほとんど花びらをむしられてしまった薔薇を振ってみせました。「でなきゃ、あの子は無口すぎるよ！　もっとたくさん喋ってくれればいいのに！　彼の声はとてもきれいで……そうだな、風に揺れる鈴のようなんだよ。俺、風鈴は好きだよ。夜が風鈴みたいだなんて想像できるかい？　あああ！」ぴょんと起きあがります。「そうだ、風鈴を贈るのもいいかもしれないね！」

　ユーリはまた唸り、またたく間に部屋を飛び出していきました。「それよりまずは黙って仕事しろ！」

　こだまを残して足音が遠ざかると、ヴィクトルは溜め息とともにふたたび寝台に倒れ込みました。そしてようやく、花と精霊たちであふれた輝く国のため、しぶしぶ起きあがるのでした。

　ヴィクトルが歩めば誰もが挨拶し、ガウンが放つ光の恩恵を受けます。まだ若い精霊はヴィクトルの衣へおりてきて、雲の衿の上でぽんと跳ねて遊んだりもしますが、いつまでもまとわりつくことはしません。精霊の王たち、女王たちでもわずかな者以外はそんなこともしませんが、それでもヴィクトルには敬意をもって距離をおくのです。それが時に、彼を悩ませました。暁の伝令だけが日頃から口をきく相手ですし、それにもし夜の君がいなければ、ヴィクトルは孤独のあまり気が触れてしまったかもしれません。それこそ太陽を天へ掲げたままにして、地上を熱く焦がしてしまいそうなくらい。

　そんな考えを頭から振り払うと、彼は自分だけのために咲かせている昼の国の花園へ、足を向けました。夜が昼よりも力をふるう長い冬が終わると、ヴィクトルは大地を元気づけるためにときどき、この花園を使うのです。ですが近頃は、友である帝に思いをしめすものを摘むため、ここを訪れていました。

　夜の君にも名前があるはずです、ちょうどヴィクトルが自分でそう名乗っているように。その名をいつか知りたいな、と思っています。いつか、自分が夜の国を訪ねることはあるのでしょうか。夜もやはり、自分のように独りぼっちなのでしょうか？　かの国もやはり夜空のように暗いのでしょうか、それとも、星々が愛らしく輝いて明るいのでしょうか。夜の帝が自分みたいに孤独でなければいいな、とヴィクトルは思います ―― 戯れに人間たちの町を渡りあるくときでさえ、ヴィクトルは痛いほどの寂しさを感じることがあるのですから ―― そのいっぽうで、もし夜も自分と同じ気持ちだったら、とも思うのです。もし彼も孤独なら、と内なる思いはヴィクトルにささやきかけます。お前なら彼の孤独を癒してやれる、そうすればお前も孤独ではなくなるぞ。そんなふうに考えて、ヴィクトルは気持ちを奮い立たせていました。

　でもせめて、夜がなにかもっと、言葉をかけてくれればいいのですが。「落としましたよ」だけでなく。

  

* * *

 

 「自分の手で渡すのがいいんじゃないの」夏の精霊宮を統べる女王のひとり、ミラが、かたわれである女王サーラの髪にくるくると指を遊ばせながら、そう助言しました。

「会話が鍵よ」サーラが高らかに言います。

　まさか自分が、精霊に恋の助言を仰ぐことになるとは。ヴィクトルにとって思いもよらない展開でした。

　でもまあ、人間よりはましかもしれません。

（人間たちの紡ぐ恋物語ときたら、いつも自分をびっくりさせるけれど、まったくバカげている、というのがヴィクトルの考えなのでした）

 

* * *

 

　はじまりは、こんなふうでした。

　夜がまだいなかった頃のことなんて、ヴィクトルは思い出せません。夜の君はずっとあいまいなままヴィクトルの意識の境に存在していましたし、それぞれ太陽と月をはぐくんでは、ぽん、と昼夜めぐるたびに空へ放りあげていました。夜のない昼などありえず、夜があるからヴィクトルは太陽をおろして休ませてやれますし、季節にあわせて輝けるよう、きれいに磨いておくことだってできるのです。もし太陽がずっと空に据え置かれることになれば、ヴィクトルだってどうすることもできません。

　憶えているのは、まだふたりがそれぞれの国に分かたれていなかったはるか昔、ふたりきりで野原に寝ころんで、言葉を交わさず、でもずっと一緒にいた頃の記憶です。あの頃のふたりは、なにも身につけてなんかいませんでした。あのときから変わらず、夜はずっと純粋で穢れのないままです。

　ある日、太陽が欠けて、そのかけらが夜の足元に落ちました。夜はかけらを持って姿を消し、そしてヴィクトルはかけらを元のとおり、太陽へはめ込むことができなくなりました。

　はじめに調和を乱したのは、夜のほうだったのです。太陽のかけらと、ヴィクトルの心もすべて持ち去って。

　その夜が戻ってきたとき、彼は …… 変わっていました。頭にいただいた冠みたいなものは、きれいだったその子をさらに美しく見せていました。今ならわかります、夜の姿をふたたび目にしたあのとき、自分は安堵したのだ、と。夜が戻ってきてくれたことに安堵して、そして、自分がこの先ずっと独りぼっちではないことに、安堵したのです。

　ところがそのあと、太陽と月を交代させるときになって夜がまた消えてしまったので、ヴィクトルは炎の涙をはらはら流して、地上の一帯を焼きつくして不毛の地にしてしまいました。

　そんなふうに月をあげおろしするたびに、夜はすぐいなくなってしまいます。裸のまま野原に寝ころんで、ただ静かに一緒にいたあの頃には、もう戻れないのです。

　ヴィクトルも野原を去り、夜をうしなった悲しみを埋めるべく旅に出ました。だって、夜がいない野原なんて、間違っています。間違っていると思ったのです。

（そしてやっぱり、夜と離ればなれでいることも間違っていると思ったのです）

　夜は去り、自分の力で夜の国をつくりあげました。ですからヴィクトルも、同じことをしました。

　月を天へあげるとき、相手が夜空の衣で装えば、ヴィクトルも日の光と青空をつかって、自分の装いとしました。

　月は毎晩、夜空に星々を広げます。夜がどうやって、どこから星の光を手に入れているのかヴィクトルは知りませんが、訊ねたりもしませんでした。そして自分は精霊に呼びかけて雲を織り、昼の空に浮かばせるのを手伝ってもらいました。

　はじまりは、そんなふうでした。野原のふたりの男の子は、調和と平和と静寂のなか、ずっと一緒でした。自分たちのつとめと、お互いのことしか知らず。

　先にいなくなったのは、夜のほうなのです。

（ヴィクトルの心をすべて、奪っていったまま）

  

* * *

 

　黄昏が訪れる頃、ヴィクトルはこの前とは別の野原に立っていましたが、今手にしているのは、いつものような花ではありません。

　いえいえ。ヴィクトルは今、（ミラとサーラに摘むのを手伝ってもらって）用意した花束を持ち、夜が来るのを待っているのです。ヴィクトルの国で大急ぎで摘んで仕上げ、もっともやわらかな雲でくるんだ完璧な花束ですから、これで堂々と愛を宣言して気づかせてやれば、夜だって黙りこくったままではいられないはずです。

　愛、とは違うものかもしれないな、とヴィクトルは思いました。愛は人間がもつ表現です ―― 愛は劇的で涙をさそうもの、騎士たちが現実の、または喩えとして登場するドラゴンから姫君を救い出すときに使う表現です。彼らの使う言葉から、ちょっと引いてみただけです。

　ヴィクトルにとっての夜は、なんというか …… 違うのです。恋しい、とでもいえましょうか。夜が太陽のかけらを持っていなくなり、夜空を飾ろうと星たちを連れて戻ってくるよりずっと前、ふたりで一緒にいたあのときが、恋しいのです。あの別れから長い時が過ぎていましたが、ヴィクトルはそれがまた納得できず気に入りません。昼の統べる国は美しく、花と精霊であふれていますが、彼らはヴィクトルを敬いこそすれ、野原で一緒に寝ころぶにはあまりに遠い存在でした。人間たちにしたって同じです。誰もがヴィクトルをヴィクトルとしてではなく、昼の王として、崇められるべき神格として見ていました。

　夜の帝だけが唯一、ヴィクトルと対等になれるひとでした。ただひとり、この心を奪ってしまったひと、ただひとり、この腕にかき抱きたいひと。

　ですがヴィクトルの望みが叶えられる場所があるとしたら、それは薄明がとこしえに続く国くらいのもので、ふたりが一緒だったはるか昔の世界だけです。

　今は、ことはそう単純ではありません。あの日、ふたりに逢瀬を告げるため暁がうまれたときのように。

　あの日、ヴィクトルが昼の王となり、夜が夜の帝となったときのように。

　あの日、ふたりの男の子が、ずっと野原で一緒に寝ころんでいたときのように。今やふたりとも年を経て、命かぎりある人間が青年になったときのような姿をとっています。ふたりには負うべきつとめがあり、ヴィクトルには守るべき精霊宮が、そして夜にも …… なにかしらあるはずです。

　あの日のように、一緒にいるのはたやすいことではありません。

　とはいえ、だからヴィクトルが望みをあきらめる、ということでもありません。

「夜が来るよ！」黄昏の伝令の呼び声が、地平の彼方から届きます。

　ヴィクトルはぎゅっと花束を握りしめ、夜の到着を待ちました。

  

* * *

 

　昼の姿を目にするや、ユウリは息を詰まらせました。はからずもこんな反応をしたのは、ひとえに落ちつき払った相手の佇まいに畏れいったからです。

　ピチットが去りぎわに片目をつぶっていったのを、ユウリは見逃しませんでした。

　歩をすすめながらもユウリはすっかりあがってしまい、昼の君の顔つきと彼が手にする花束を見て、ああどうしよう、と心は板挟みになっていました。遠くから見ても、どちらもとても美しいな、とユウリは思います。でもどんな花も、あのひとの美しさにはかなわないや。

　いつもなら …… ふたりはただうなずいて、それぞれのつとめを果たします。ですが花束を手にした昼の君の姿がいつもとあまりに違うせいで、ユウリはなんと言ったらいいのかわからなくなって、立ちつくしてしまいました。

　向かいあったまま無言で立ち、昼の君の透徹とした眼差しを前に、ユウリはつい緊張して衣の裾をいじりまわします。もっと若かったときですら、昼はそれこそ太陽のごとく情熱的で、ユウリだけを見ていました …… まあ、悪い気はしませんが、いまだそれに慣れなくて、ユウリはどうしたらいいかわからないのです。

　昼の君が溜め息をついて、沈黙を破りました。花束を横に傾けると、相手がいつでも持っていっていいように、差し出しました。「これを君に」と、昼は言いました。「薔薇の花は偶然落としたんじゃないよ。あれはぜんぶ、贈り物だったんだ。そして、これも」

　ユウリは言葉なく、ぽかんと花束を見つめていました。ええ？

　昼の王は、じっとこちらの様子をうかがっています。「気に入らなかった？」

　そのとたん、ユウリのなかで思いが堰をきって、一気にあふれ出ました。「違うよ！」と叫びます。「花は大好き！　僕の国では花が育たないから。これは、本当に …… ？」と、小さく身を震わせました。

「これ以上たしかなことなんてないさ」昼は言うと、ユウリの腕に花束を持たせました。「世界が夜明けを迎えたときから、俺たちはお互いを知ってる。でも、言葉を交わしたことは、ほとんどなかったよね？」

「話すことがあまりなかったから、あのときは」答えたユウリの脳裏に、野原で遊ぶただの男の子だった頃の記憶がよぎりました。

　くす、と昼は少し笑いました。なんだか悲しそうでした。「たしかに。でも、君と話せたらとずっと思ってた。それに君の声はとてもきれいで、一度聞けばけっして忘れられない」

　昼の賛辞に、ユウリの顔は火照ってしまいました。「僕 ―― ええと ―― 」

「俺は自分を、ヴィクトルと名づけた」昼が言葉をさえぎって、そして揺るぎない強い瞳で、まっすぐユウリを見つめました。「君、夜は、自分の名をもってる？」

「ヴィクトル？」ユウリはその名を舌の上で転がしてみました。いい名前だな、昼であるこのひとに、ふさわしい名だ。「ううん、僕は自分で名をつけたことはないんだ。星のひとりが、僕に名前をつけてくれた」ヒロコがつけてくれたのです。ヒロコは太陽のかけらが砕けたときにうまれた、最初の星のひとつでした。「みんな、僕をユウリって呼んでくれる」

　可笑しがるような表情が、昼 ―― ヴィクトルの顔に浮かびました。「ユウリ」と繰り返します。「面白いね、うちにいる暁の伝令の名と響きが似てる。あっちはユーリというんだけどね」

　おや、なんとも不思議な一致です。ユウリがそんな顔をして、ヴィクトルは笑い出しました。

「おうい、恋するおふたりさん！」遠くからピチットが呼んでいます。「夜の支度はととのってるよ、またあとで話しなよ！」

　ユウリはまた恥じらって、ヴィクトルはそんなユウリをあたたかな笑顔で見つめ、そしていつものように太陽と月を交代させてしまえばもう、残された時間はわずかです。

「また暁に会おう、ユウリ！」

「楽しみにしてる！」

　これまでもずっと、ユウリは昼の王の姿を見るために暁を心待ちにしていましたが、でも今はこれまでよりずっと、わくわくしています。昼 ―― いえヴィクトルも、自分と同じ気持ちでいてくれるといいな、とユウリは思うのでした。

  

* * *

 

　そのときから、変わっていきました。暁と黄昏のたびにふたりは言葉を交わすようになり、ユウリが花を返すことはなくなりました。ヴィクトルが花を贈ることもなくなりましたが、というのも、ユウリからこう聞かされたからでした。ユウリがどんなに花を愛でても、花は夜の国ではすぐにしおれてしまうのです。

　ふたりはお互いを名前で呼ぶようになりましたが、ヴィクトルがユウリの名前を口にするたびに、ユウリはなにかよくわからない気持ちで胸がいっぱいになるのでした。幸せで心がふわふわして、とても嬉しい気持ちです。

　まるでふたつの世界が溶けあったようで、それはどことなく、気の遠くなるほど長かった沈黙をたった一瞬で取り返そうとしているようでもありました。すべてがいつはじまり、いつヴィクトルが言葉を話すようになったのかなんてユウリは憶えていませんが、ヴィクトルとの逢瀬が暁と黄昏どき、ふたつの国の支配が重なるところだけであっても、これまでは気にしていませんでした。

　今では時折、昼と夜が同じときに現れる国があればいいのに、とユウリは思います。そんな場所があれば、ヴィクトルといつまでも一緒にいられるのに。

　それに …… ヴィクトルがどれほど孤独だったかを知って、ユウリは驚いたのです。あれほど崇拝されて、誰からも愛されていながら、近しい暁の伝令ですら猫たちと一緒にいるほうが気楽だと思っていること。どれほどのあいだ、ヴィクトルと共にいてくれるひとがいなかったか ―― ユウリと言葉を交わすようになるまでは。ユウリはいつか、昼の君を自分の国へ招待して、一緒に夜空をいろどってくれる仲間の星たちに会わせたいと思いました。自分に名前をつけてくれたヒロコ、そしてダンスを教えてくれたミナコにも。

　ときには、ふたりは言葉を交わさずに、一緒にダンスをして過ごします。身のこなしが軽くなるよう、野原をくるくるまわっていけるよう、長いガウンを脱ぎすてて。夢のようなひとときですが、黄昏と暁があまりに短くて、そのあとヴィクトルと離ればなれになるときがあまりに長くて、ユウリは嫌でたまらなくなります。

　あるときなどは、ヴィクトルとふたりで人間の現し身をとり、命かぎりあるものたちの暮らしを見に出かけました。そんなときはいつも、ユウリはまるで自分たちが太古からの存在ではなくなったような ―― まるでふたりが姿どおりの人間の若者で、尽きることない生でなく、今この一瞬の命を生きているような心持ちがして、胸がどきどきするのでした。

  

* * *

 

「じゃあ、やっぱり僕が正しかったわけだ」ピチットは鼻高々に言いました。

　ユウリは溜め息をつきます。「うん、そうだねピチットくん」

　小生意気にも片目をつぶってみせると、黄昏の伝令はまたぶらぶらと、逍遥に出かけていきました。

  

* * *

 

「花は大好きだよ」ある暁、広げたガウンの上にふたり寄りそって座りながら、水仙の花を指先でくるくるまわしていたユウリが言いました。花はユウリの手のなかで、みるみるうちに元気をなくしていきました。「でも僕の手は、花たちには冷たすぎるんだ。この前あなたが贈ってくれた天の花束は長くもったけれど、そのうちしおれてしまった。僕の国では花は育たない」

　ふむ、とヴィクトルのなかで、思考の歯車がまわりはじめます。「太陽でなく月の光で咲く花があれば、ってことかい？」その手をユウリの腰にまわして、ふたりの体のぬくもりの違いをとくと味わいます。ユウリがゆったりと身をまかせてくれるので、ヴィクトルは後方宙返りだってできそうな気分です。

「そんな花があったら、素敵だね」ユウリはつぶやきました。

　そのとたん、ふたりがいつまでも離れようとしないのに腹を立て、さっさとどけ、と暁の伝令が怒号を響かせました。そしてヴィクトルには、やり遂げるべき新たな使命ができたのでした。

　ユウリの言うように、かの国はひんやりと冷たくて、岩がごろごろしています。でも花の代わりにきれいな宝石が育つので、それを使って夜空を美しくいろどることができました。そこは永遠なる夜の国、ちょうどヴィクトルの国がいつまでも昼であるのと同じように。

　そこでヴィクトルは、忍耐づよくて、寒さが厳しい地でも育つ花を創造することにしました。月光をいくらか失敬してきて花びらを染め、花のかたちを満月のようにまん丸に、そして出来あがったものが陽光を浴びるや花びらをぴったり閉じるのを見て、満足げに微笑みました。夜顔、という名を、その花に与えてやりました。

　どぎまぎしながら花をユウリの頭にぴったり合うよう冠の輪のかたちに編みあげて、そして次の逢瀬のときである、黄昏を待ちました。

  

* * *

 

「花を？」ユウリは驚きの声をもらしました。ヴィクトルはぎこちなく、自分の思惑どおり創造物が咲いてくれますように、と胸のうちで祈りながら、うなずきます。「きれいだね、ヴィクトル。こんな花、今まで見たことない」

「新しい花だからさ」ヴィクトルはつい口にしました。ユウリは戸惑った、でも愛くるしい瞳でヴィクトルを見つめました。「君のためにつくったんだ、特別なんだよ」

「特別？」ユウリは同じ言葉を繰り返しました。

　ユウリの頭に花冠をのせてやると、白い蕾が星飾りの輪にぴたりと重なってユウリの黒髪に映え、ヴィクトルはその姿を惚れぼれと見つめました。ユウリに微笑みかけると、空を仰いで太陽におりてこいと合図します。「月を掲げて、見てごらん」

　ぽん、とユウリが放りあげれば月は昇っていき、そしてヴィクトルは近くの池へ、ユウリをいざないました。

　そのときのユウリの表情といったら、ヴィクトルの記憶に永遠にとどめられそうなほどでした。小さく口をぽかんと開けて、池に映ったものを見ると驚いて、ぱっと両手で顔を覆いました。花冠をはずそうと手をあげるのをヴィクトルが制し、代わりに夜顔の花束をその手に持たせました。月明かりのもと、ちょうど花がほころびようとしています。

「これは、なんていうの？」震えながらユウリはささやきました。

　たまらずヴィクトルはユウリの頬を、そっと指先で撫でました。「夜顔、と俺は呼んでる。ユウリのためにつくったんだ ―― この花は君の国でなら咲く。月の下で花開いて、太陽の下では花を閉じる。それで ―― 」ヴィクトルは不安になって、深く息を吸いました。「その、気に入ってくれた？」

「大好きだよ」はあ、と息をつくとユウリはヴィクトルの腕のなかへ飛び込みました。「あなたを愛してる。ありがとう、ヴィクトル」

　ようやく自分のなかへ心が戻ってきたような思いがして、ヴィクトルはユウリを抱きしめて、ふたりは幸せと喜びでいっぱいになりました。調和と平和につつまれた昔に戻りたい、ずっとそう願っていたヴィクトルでしたが、でも …… このほうがずっといいな。なにものにも代えがたい一瞬です。

「俺も愛してるよ、ユウリ」愛、と言いあらわすものではないでしょうし、この言葉は人間に属するもので、ふたりは人間とは違います ―― ですが、この気持ちをあらわすのに一番しっくりくる言葉だと思われたのでした。しっくりはきても、ふたりが分かちあう思いはそんな言葉では足りないくらいで、人間の言葉でまとめてしまえるものではありません。

　ヴィクトルにはユウリの気持ちがよくわかりましたし、ユウリだって、そうなのでした。

 

* * *

 

「とこしえの薄明の国？」考え込むようにピチットが眉を寄せました。「そんなの、聞いたことないなあ」

「それはわかってるんだ」夜の城への帰り道、ユウリは不安げに両手を揉みあわせました。「僕 ―― その ―― 僕たちに、できると思う？　ヴィクトルと、僕で」

　口元にぎゅっと力を入れ、むむ、とピチットは思案しました。「わからないな」と、答えます。「もしかしたら、だけどね？　一番できそうな方法を考えるとしたら、ユウリとヴィクトルの国のあいだのどこかに、橋を架けることかな。どこか、夜と昼のあいだにあって、薄明にふさわしい場所にさ。きっとものすごい力が必要だろうけど」そう言ってから、あははと笑いました。「でもユウリは夜の帝だし、向こうだって昼の王でしょ、だからふたりが力をあわせれば、それくらい朝飯前じゃないかな」

　ユウリは愁眉をひらいて、そして笑顔になりました。会心の笑み、といったほうが正しいかもしれません。「ありがとう、ピチットくん！」礼を言うと、ぱっとどこかへ駆け出します。

「式のときには、花婿付添人をやらせてよ、いいでしょ！？」

「花婿付添人？　なにそれ」

「わかんない、人間の習慣なんだって、でもやってみたいんだ！」

「わかった、お願いするね！」

「やったあ！」

 

* * *

 

　ともに太陽と月を空に懸け、ふたりは婚礼をあげました。日食、と人間たちが呼びならわすのがそれです。

　とこしえの薄明の国は、緑そよぐ平原にさだめ、ふたりの統べる国から橋を架けて渡ってこれるようにしました。そこはまったくの昼でも、まったくの夜でもなく、そしてそこにつくった城はちょうど、昼の王と夜の帝の住まう城をうまく合わせたような居城です。じつのところ、新たに城を築くことはないとふたりは考えて、それぞれの城の半分を切りとって、ひとつに合わせたのでした。

　その国では星々と精霊たちが互いにまみえることができ、そして夜空はさらに楽しくいろどられ、昼の雲もただ浮かぶのでなく、音楽を奏でるように青空を舞うのでした。

  

* * *

 

　伝説は、こう伝えています。

　昔むかし、世界のはじまりの頃には、太陽も月もまだありませんでした。ある日、ふたりの子ども、黒い髪の子と銀色の髪の子が、ぼんやりと薄暗い世界で一緒に遊んでいましたら、不思議な林へ迷いこんでしまいました。そして林を抜けた野原で、光り輝くふたつの物を見つけました。

　その光る物がなんなのか知りたくなり、ふたりが近づいていくと、それはこれまで見たこともないような輝きようです。銀髪の子が黄色く光るかけらを、黒髪の子が銀色のを拾いあげました。ふたりは知りませんでしたが、それこそが太陽と月だったのです。

　ふたりの男の子は太陽と月を使って、ボール遊びをはじめました ―― ぽんと高く放りあげたり、ぽんと地面に弾ませたり。ときどき太陽を空に上げてそのままにしておくこともあり、このとき昼がうまれました。ときどき太陽を使って遊びたくなると、代わりに月を放ります。こうして夜がうまれました。

　ある日、太陽がひび割れ欠けてしまい、夜の子がかけらを拾いあげると、かけらは手のなかで小さく砕けて、それらから星がうまれました。星たちは夜の子についていき、そして夜の子は星たちがしっかり夜空を美しく飾るようにと、取りきめました。こうして、夜の帝がうまれました。

　遊び友達をなくした昼の子は、持っていた残りの光で世界を照らし、すると精霊たちが集まってきて、昼の子が万物で一番、光り輝くようにしてやりました。さらに精霊たちは、昼の子が青空に雲を飾るのを手伝いました。こうして、昼の王がうまれました。

  

* * *

 

　伝説は、こう締めくくります。

　ふたりの子どもは太陽と月を拾いあげたときから、不死の身となりました。ふたりはもう子どもではありませんが、いつも一緒に世界を照らし、昔からそうだったように、お互いを想っています。

　その昔、野原の真ん中で並んで寝ころんでいた、ふたりの男の子のように。

　今、ふたりはお互いの腕のなかで横たわり、とこしえの薄明の国にある城に住み、そしてそこでは昼と夜がいつまでもひとつに溶けあって、星々と精霊たちが皆そろって、我が家と呼んでいるのです。

  

　 _Fin._

 

**Author's Note:**

> 【作者より】  
> 　念のため、なぜ勇利が先に野原を去ったのか説明します：  
> 　勇利が太陽のかけらを手にすると砕けて星になったので、彼は星たちの世話をしなければ、と思ったのです。その結果、星たちは彼を支配者（帝）とみなしたため、勇利は偶然に彼らへの責任を負うことになりました。  
> 　ふたりの国は、人間たちの国と同じ地平に存在しているわけではありません。  
>    
> [・作者サイドブログ](http://plotmaster.tumblr.com/)  
> [・メイン Tumblr](http://exile-wrath.tumblr.com/)
> 
> 　お楽しみいただけましたら幸いです_o_
> 
> 　この作品は、こちらの[Podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519227)を元に創作されました。
> 
> 【訳者より】  
> 　exile_wrath さんの"of dusk and dawn and a love beyond" 日本語翻訳版は、いかがでしたか？  
> 　この美しい作品は、beanpots さんの「ユーリ!!!」ファンタジーパロ漫画 Day and Night AU を元にしており、他にも多くのファンの方がこのパロから着想を得た作品を書かれています。ぜひご覧になってみてくださいね！
> 
> 　(2019.3.15 追記) exile_wrathさんに許可をいただき、日本の投稿サイト [Pixiv ](https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=10878099)へも掲載させていただきました。ありがとうございます！
> 
> 　以下は、日本語翻訳版での固有名詞の読み方です。翻訳元の意味と少しずれている訳語もあるかと思いますが、言葉のイメージを優先させていただきました。  
> Here is japanese translation words list! 
> 
> 昼の王（ひる・の・おう / hiru no oh）: king of day
> 
> 夜の帝（よる・の・みかど / yoru no mikado）: ruler of night
> 
> 黄昏の伝令（たそがれ・の・でんれい / tasogare no denrei）: herald of dusk
> 
> 暁の伝令（あかつき・の・でんれい / akatsuki no denrei）: herald of dawn
> 
> 星飾りの輪（ほしかざり・の・わ / hoshikazari no wa）: circlet of stars
> 
> 夏の精霊宮（なつ・の・せいれいきゅう / natsu no seirei-kyuu）: summer fae court
> 
> とこしえの薄明の国（とこしえ・の・はくめい・の・くに / tokoshie no hakumei no kuni）: the land of eternal twilight
> 
> 薔薇（ばら / bara）: rose
> 
> 夜顔（よるがお / yorugao）: moonflower
> 
> ※　日本語翻訳では作品のイメージに合わせるため、訳者の判断で勇利の名前をカタカナ表記にしました。  
> 　Yuuri’s name spelled in Katakana（Yuuri　→　ユウリ）on this translation. 
> 
> 　…… 最後までお読みいただき ありがとうございました!


End file.
